


Yellow.

by Paltita_Salvaje



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Seijoh - Freeform, hajime iwaizumi - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, unilateral love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita_Salvaje/pseuds/Paltita_Salvaje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por que  en días  como estos se hacía  complicado  respirar  su mismo  aire, sentía la  corbata del uniforme asfixiarlo, ahorcarlo, sentía la  voz  del  moreno herirle  y su  brillo cegarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! No me pertenece.

Por que en días como estos se hacía complicado respirar su mismo aire, sentía la corbata del uniforme asfixiarlo, ahorcarlo, sentía la voz del moreno herirle y su brillo cegarlo. 

 

“Iwa chan acaso no me quieres más” decía colgándose del cuello ajeno e inflando las mejillas, el otro le daba un cabezazo al final de la frase, Oikawa sentía el ardor del golpe en todo el rostro recorrerle ardiente, tragaba duro y rehacía su sonrisa en una fracción de segundos. “Iwa chan si sigues haciendo esas cosas jamás tendrás novia” decía Tooru recuperado, sabía que era una mentira que Iwaizumi era una bella persona, honesta, trabajadora y amable, las virtudes de Hajime eran inmensas como las estrellas en el cielo, como los peces en el mar, sabía que el moreno era dulce, que podía tener gestos románticos, tan sutiles y bellos como el florecer de los cerezos. Se colgó del brazo del moreno. “Por eso te quedarás sólo Iwa chan, si fueras más dulce o si tal vez cambiaras de peinado..” de nuevo un golpe, un codazo entre las costillas, “¡Auch! Iwa chan eres muy cruel conmigo” Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, el nudo en la corbata se hacía más ajustado y la piel de Iwaizumi lo mataba.

En el gimnasio desaparecían las inseguridades de Oikawa, la fuerza descomunal de sus saques, el ver la fabulosa sincronía que había entre ambos. “No importa como te haga llegar los balones Iwa chan, al final siempre terminarás golpeándolos” decía sonriente, de reojo veía el gesto determinante del moreno, veía los músculos marcarse perfectamente por el esfuerzo físico, tal vez una gota de sudor deslizándose en el rostro, pero esa manera en la que las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa al ver un remate perfecto, eso hacía que sus ojos se inundaran y que sólo por un momento se sintiera la causa de su felicidad, se mordía el labio inferior de felicidad y gusto, adoraba verlo brillar, adoraba verlo feliz y sonriente, su cerebro hacía corto circuito cuando ese gesto se trazaba en la cara de Hajime, por un momento lo volteaba a ver y le dedicaba una mirada llena de agradecimiento “Eres mi as, no espero menos de ti” pensaba para sí mimo. Recuperaba la postura y eliminaba la sonrisa enamorada.

“Iwa chan, estás pegando muy suave” decía para fastidiarlo, Ugh, un balón en su rostro.. y mil amenazas de las que él era el objetivo. 

Servirle y hacerlo brillar. El pase perfecto era la única forma de conectarse a él de una manera más íntima, se acomodaba a su ritmo, la altura, la fuerza necesaria para que la bola llegara a sus manos en las condiciones requeridas, brincar, correr, recibir, hasta que la rodilla le doliera, hasta que sus músculos no pudieran más, hasta que los brazos cedieran al esfuerzo, hasta que el dolor físico sobrepasara el emocional. La adrenalina de los entrenamientos le hacían ignorar sus pensamientos románticos en torno a as. El cansancio lo sedaba por un momento, lo tranquilizaba desapareciendo la ansiedad de su esbelto cuerpo. 

En el vestidor se tomaba su tiempo, una ducha larga, el agua fluyendo y golpeando su rostro, llevándole las lágrimas consigo, lavando por un momento la miseria en la que se encontraba Oikawa, la rasposa voz de Hajime apurándolo por que nuevamente es el encargado de cerrar el gimnasio. “Iwa chan, si tanto te molesta, puedes dejarme las llaves” contesta desde la regadera con su tono habitual, mientras las lágrimas caen de manera desesperada. Sabe que no se irá, sabe que él se quedaría así fuera media noche por él, sabía que Hajime jamás haría algo que atentara en contra de su amistad. 

“Como si fuera a dejarte aquí Kusokawa” se escucha desde afuera, el corazón de Oikawa siente detenerse, sus piernas pierden fuerza y sus ojos derraman aún más lágrimas. Se muerde el labio con fuerza reprimiendo ese gemido que quería abandonar su boca.

“Iwa chan, se que no puedes vivir sin mi” dice mientras sale con la toalla en el torso, el moreno lo mira de pies a cabeza al otro y le ofrece una sonrisa. Oikawa se congela preso de los oscuros ojos de Hajime, su corazón sale por su boca y la distancia entre ellos es lo suficientemente corta como para sentir el aroma ajeno, pero larga como para alcanzar los prominente labios del moreno. Hajime guarda enseguida su teléfono. Jala con fuerza de sus mejillas dejando sus dedos impresos en la pálida piel de Tooru. 

“Date prisa, ya casi es de noche” 

 

Caminan a la par, en silencio el ocaso tiñe todo de naranja y le da un brillo especial a la piel de Hajime, parece un monumento, parece una deidad, sus dientes se muestran brillantes antes los chistes malos de Oikawa, tal vez un puño fraternal se hundirá en el estómago de Oikawa, pero no importa, de cualquier forma su tacto es cálido, Oikawa siente un cerezo florecer en su interior, un arcoíris en sus ojos cuando ve al moreno, su sonrisa se muestra natural mostrando los caninos. Hajime ríe, compra bebidas para los dos, cuando sus ojos coinciden Toru siente que morirá, que el nudo de la corbata nuevamente se hace ajustado y que su piel se esfuerza en ridiculizarlo con ese sudor que cae por sus sienes. “ohh Iwa chan, ¿No había soda de cereza?” dice con un puchero inocente, se aferra al brazo del moreno y recarga su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, respira y siente el aroma de Hajime llenarle los pulmones, siente esa fuerte presencia como un veneno letal en su organismo, siente esos ojos como el más oscuro misterio de su vida, esos segundos que están así son lo que hace que Oikawa aguarde en silencio. Hajime rechaza el contacto y caminan en silencio varios minutos. Solo unas cuadras más y tendrá que separarse, “Tal vez hoy se lo diga” piensa Tooru mordiéndose la cara interna de las mejillas mientras dá un sorbo al refresco de cola que Hajime le compró. Llegan al frente de la casa de Oikawa, justo ahí se tienen que despedir, justo ahí Oikawa dice un comentario aleatorio haciendo enojar al moreno todos los días sin falta. Tal vez se despida de él con un gesto infantil, sacando la lengua y haciendo un signo de paz, pero hoy siente el alma dolerle de contener todo eso que siente, hoy siente que lleva plomo por sangre y siente cada vez más presión en su cuello, las noches pasan sin dormir, viendo fotos de él y Hajime, viendo videos de sus partidos, las almohadas empapadas de lágrimas puras e inocentes, su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón ya no puede más, no cree soportar una noche más en ansiedad, esa distancia, esa maldita distancia poco a poco le quita la cordura, esa distancia que se clava en su pecho cual daga, si tan solo pudiera decirlo, sería feliz, si tan sólo pudiera hacer sentir a Hajime una parte de lo que él siente sería feliz. 

Se detiene y toma aire. Su cuerpo reacciona sólo, sus manos buscan el rostro ajeno, su pecho duele y las lágrimas son imposibles de contener, frente a su casa, con las tímidas estrellas en el cielo ese cielo inmenso que los cubre a él y a Hajime, sus labios colisionan tímidos, inocentes, llenos de vergüenza, florece radiante el amor más puro, las palabras atraviesan su garganta y arman una bella frase… “Hey Iwa chan, Te amo” dice en medio de un llanto torpe y sucio, con las lágrimas cayendo en su rostro, con el rostro hundido en el ángulo del cuello del moreno. Hajime no dice nada, pero llora también, busca de nuevo los labios del castaño desesperado y hambriento, …

“Siempre te he amado Kusokawa”.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo. chuu~


End file.
